Cornwall (Michael An Gof)
Cornwall led by Michael An Gof is a custom civilization by Hiram, with contributions from Rob (R8FXT), TPangolin, LastSword, COF, Viregel, DJSHenninger, and TarcisioCM. It is part of the Celtic Civilization Pack, and will require Gods and Kings, Brave New World, Civilization and Scenario Pack: Denmark, and Wonders of the Ancient World. Overview Cornwall Cornwall is a unitary authority and ceremonial county of England, within the United Kingdom. Cornwall is a peninsula bordered to the north and west by the Celtic Sea, to the south by the English Channel, and to the east by the county of Devon, over the River Tamar. Cornwall has a population of 536,000 and covers an area of 3,563 km2(1,376 sq mi). The administrative centre, and only city in Cornwall, is Truro, although the town of St Austell has a larger population. Cornwall forms the westernmost part of the south-west peninsula of the island of Great Britain, and a large part of the Cornubian batholith is within Cornwall. This area was first inhabited in the Palaeolithic and Mesolithic periods. It continued to be occupied by Neolithic and then Bronze Age peoples, and later (in the Iron Age) by Brythons with distinctive cultural relations to neighbouring Wales and Brittany. There is little evidence that Roman rule was effective west of Exeter and few Roman remains have been found. Cornwall was the home of a division of the Dumnonii tribe – whose tribal centre was in the modern county of Devon – known as the Cornovii, separated from the Brythons of Wales after the Battle of Deorham, often coming into conflict with the expanding English kingdom of Wessex before King Athelstan in AD 936 set the boundary between English and Cornish at the Tamar. From the early Middle Ages, British language and culture was apparently shared by Brythons trading across both sides of the Channel, evidenced by the corresponding high medieval Breton kingdoms of Domnonee andCornouaille and the Celtic Christianity common to both territories. Historically tin mining was important in the Cornish economy, becoming increasingly significant during the High Middle Ages and expanding greatly during the 19th century when rich copper mines were also in production. In the mid-19th century, however, the tin and copper mines entered a period of decline. Subsequently china clay extraction became more important and metal mining had virtually ended by the 1990s. Traditionally fishing (particularly of pilchards), and agriculture (particularly of dairy products and vegetables), were the other important sectors of the economy. The railways led to the growth of tourism during the 20th century, however, Cornwall's economy struggled after the decline of the mining and fishing industries. The area is noted for its wild moorland landscapes, its long and varied coastline, its many place-names derived from the Cornish language, and its very mild climate. Extensive stretches of Cornwall's coastline, and Bodmin Moor, are protected asan Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty. Cornwall is the traditional homeland of the Cornish people and is recognised as one of the Celtic nations, retaining a distinct cultural identitythat reflects its history. Some people question the present constitutional status of Cornwall, and a nationalist movement seeks greaterautonomy within the United Kingdom in the form of a devolved legislative assembly, and greater recognition of the Cornish people as a national minority. Michael An Gof No info. Dawn of Man Hail Michael An Gof, fighter for the freedom of the Cornish people! Cornwall is an ancient land with a deep Celtic heritage. Your people traded tin to other peoples of the ancient Mediterranean who sailed north to the shores of Britain. Your people have a vibrant culture with an ancient past of Druidic mysticism, later followed by great expressions of Celtic Christianity. Your people have been absorbed into what is now the United Kingdom of Great Britain but a distinct Cornish identity still remains strong. You and Thomas Flamank led the Cornish people in rebellion against the English in 1497. Though you were unsuccessful in freeing Cornwall from the English you and Flamank are revered as national heroes. As you said with your last breath, you became "a name perpetual and a fame permanent and immortal". Great leader, will you make the Cornish people independent and glorius once again? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Dynnargh dhis. These are the sacred grounds of the Cornish people. Introduction: Da yw genev metya genes. I am Michael An Gof. Are you friend or foe? Defeat: In spite of your conquest the Cornish people will remain strong. Defeat: One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * Hiram: XML, Art * Rob (R8FXT): XML, Art * TPangolin: Art * LastSword: Lua * COF: Art * Viregel: Art * DJSHenninger: Art * TarcisioCM: Art Category:All Civilizations Category:Hiram Category:Celtic Pack Category:Northern Cultures Category:England Category:Civilizations Without Unique Units Category:Cornwall Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:United Kingdom